daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 23 / 2009 Bloodwen, Kira and Eduard
Introduction Characters: Kira, Blodwen, and Eduard Location: Lake Draconis Plot summary: Blodwen and Kira were swimming and talking and then they noticed Eduard. like Nerverlander said hostile introductions. Kira and Blodwen are moving away. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' Blodwen floated out on the serene water staring down the moon and the twinkling stars. She looked back to the shore, checking that her affects weren't gone. Whoever decided to steal her sword would regret it, so would Blodwen. The effects of the curse would remain with her, while the thief would be free to use the blade as he or she wished. Becoming paranoid with this fear, Blodwen swam closer to the shore.'' ---- '' Kira had checked the Tavern and unfortunately she'd not found Eberel yet, she was cursing as she only had a few more days left to track him down. Upon entering the clearing and seeing the cool water, Kira smiled to herself. "A swim might help." She mused to herself. Once she was near the shoreline she spotted the sword and a few other items. Looking around she spotted Blodwen in the water, grinning she slipped out of her armor and set it all down silently, then slipped into the water, swimming up behind Blodwen. She smirked and smiled "Hello's."'' ---- '' Blodwen spun round, splashing water from her hair onto Kira's face. "I apologize. Kira? Was it not? Come to join me in a swim?" She looked past Kira's head to the pile of clothes and belongings. Blodwen smiled and dived under for a moment before surfacing nearer the shore than before.'' ---- '' Kira chuckled "don't be sorry, I snuck up on you, and yes I think I will, its a very lovely evening." Diving into the water Kira surfaced more out to the middle of the lake, she wasn't to worried about her belongings as she had hid them in a bush that was close to shore. She laid back in the water, floating as she stared up at the moon. "So, What have you been up to?"'' ---- '' Blodwen thought about exactly what she had been doing. Nothing. She had done nothing. The truth of it was that being close to the lake, the water, was a huge comfort to her. "...I have been reminiscing. Remembering what I can." She looked at Kira and decided she wasn't a threat. The sword would be fine on the shore. "And how have you been?"'' ---- '' Kira shrugged "I've been okay, simply wish I could find someone though...he's been rather hard to track down." she also thought about the past few days and couldn't help but smile, it had been a relief and had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I actually have had things go fairly well, aside from having one friend become a bit upset...but I had a feeling that was going to happen."'' ---- '' Blodwen nodded, placing her hands in the water and drawing them out, listening to the water drop off her hands through the silence. "It is always so, that you cannot find what you most desire to find." She sighed, knowing how much this was true for her own self, "You will find what you search for when you are no longer searching." She dropped her hands into the water.'' ---- '' Kira nodded, then made her way to the shoreline, she sat down her toes digging into the sandy bottom, Her tunic clung to her body as she sat and looked up at the moon again, a solemn expression crossed her face, oh how she missed her family...that was a memory that wouldn't go away as much as she wished it, she was stuck with it. "The only thing I search for is peace, I want peace in my life, and in the lives of those around me." glancing at Blodwen she smiled softly "So, what brought you out to the lake, aside from it being so lovely."'' ---- '' Blodwen shrugged, "It may sound strange; the cold, that is what brings me here." She formed a tiny dagger in her hand and showed Kira the frozen sculpture. "You may notice that you have felt colder in my presence? It is part of who I am. The cold of the lake reminds me of this." She threw the knife into the lake, the sound of it smooth.'' ---- '' Eduard sits by the shores of the Lake, remembering his homeland is not far. He disarms under a tree and rests from the long walk not minding the two friends in the water in a moment of distraction not very common to his activities.'' ---- '' She nodded, "The cold doesn't bother me though, so while i noticed it, I rather enjoyed it, I was raised up north. so I can see why you like the cold, reminds you of home maybe?" Turning her head she looks around, spotting a man not far from the waters edge. Glancing at Blodwen she raises an eyebrow "Friend of yours?"'' ---- '' Blodwen frowned, focusing on the figure. "No, he is no freind of mine. Let us not be any haste to harm him, he has not shown us any harm." She silently slipped out of the water sat with a hand over the scabbard of her blade, watching the figure from the corner of her eye. "Should we speak with him?" Blodwen glanced at Kira quickly.'' ---- '' Eduard hears the voices whispering not too far away from him. Alarmed with his own lack of awareness at that moment he very rapidly gets up and protected behind the tree that suited him for rest these few moments and grasped to his bow and arrow in a defensive manner trying to be as silence as possible, but noticing that he had most surely been noticed before by the two figures in the water.'' ---- '' Kira eyed the man warily, as she made her way over to the bushes to look for something, while slipping a dagger into the cuff of her shirt, she wanted to have a weapon on her in case he turned out to be unfriendly. "I say let him come to us, otherwise, leave him be for now."'' ---- '' Blodwen nodded her head slightly, a movement small enough that the stranger wouldn't notice. "He hides... perhaps he is afraid." Blodwen began forming two long knives of ice, concentrating water into her palms, drawing in cool air.'' ---- '' Eduard puts his bow down and gets out of his hiding place with the hands up. "I am just passing by this shores seeking rest and some water for my horse. Can I mind my business and have your peace?"'' ---- '' Kira nodded "Aye, that you can, but next time, don't hide, would be better to introduce yourself instead of lurking in the shadows of the trees." She stood and made her way over to him, to get a better look, her hair still dripping wet from the water, and her clothes clung to her. "Mind if I ask where you are headed, and what is your name sir?" She eyed him once more, as she questioned him.'' ---- '' Blodwen watched Kira travel half the distance to the man before following. She left her two ice daggers in the sand and had picked up her pouch of knives hiding it in her cloak and slipping it on. She stood behind Kira, watching the man with caution. "I do not trust him, take care Kira." she whispered, low enough for the stranger not to hear.'' ---- '' "Eduard Zwinglio. My destiny is Berna. I'm a night traveler with the desire of seeing his homeland one more time after ages. You must not fear or doubt me. I am a paid of threat and there is no bounty over your heads that I could be after." Eduard makes a respectful gesture over the new found road companion not been able to hide his lustful thoughts at the sight of Kira's wet clothed presence.'' ---- '' Kira narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't like the look that had crossed his face briefly, but he seemed to be telling the truth "Alright, but if I see any sign or notice anything from you that says otherwise, you'll find yourself with more then just a few scratches vampire." If being out at the tavern and out near the lake had taught her anything, it was that she could now tell who was what after only a few short seconds. Turning she whispered to Blodwen low enough so he wouldn't hear, "He tries anything we don't hold back, I don't take kindly to surprise attacks especially after being rather polite." She turned to face him again. "Eduard, is it, Name's Kira, and that's all you'll get from me. For now at least. I'll leave it up to my friend to introduce herself to you."'' ---- '' Blodwen looked down her nose at the man for a moment. "I am Blodwen." She nodded curtly, her expression blank. Her hand rested on her daggers under her cloak, her fingers on the pommel of one. Blodwen suppressed a growl from escaping her lips and cleared her throat.'' '' Eduard takes his animal to the water silently, slowly and takes all his weapons off to its compartments over the horse.'' ---- '' Kira rested a hand on Blodwen's shoulder "Come, let us sit down so that he can rest and water his horse...I've a few things to discuss with you anyway." Gently tugging at Blodwen's cloak she led her away from the man and his horse, while she picked up her own items from beneath the bush. Once on the other side away from him Kira watched him closely then turned to Blodwen. "I believe that we'd best find a better spot to chat with, he's not to be trusted, I agree with you on that."'' ---- '' Blodwen nodded, picking up her sword, and the two blades of ice she had stuck into the sand. She formed another layer of ice on them, while walking round the shore. "The other side of the lake is best. We can watch him better and talk unhindered."'' ---- '' Eduard checks on the horse, the gear and some papers when his cell phone rings. He engages in a loud and angry conversation in a Latin language.'' ---- ''Kira shakes her head, "I'm not sure what he's yelling about but all I can say is that I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end." She watches him closely as she puts on her armor and weapons. "Better, I've really got to find some lighter armor and a better way to carry everything."'' ---- '' Blodwen chuckled, "The Tavern, there may be someone who can help you with that." She fetched out her notebook, noting down Eduard's appearance.'' ---- After the angry phone call '''Eduard' waves at the women the other side of the shore. "Hey, Kira isn't it? Would you possibly know where I could find someone to tune up my bow and knives around here? I've been out of this land for decades..."'' ---- '' Looking over at him she raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do as a matter of a fact, but it will cost you." It had been a while since she had any work, and well this seemed like the perfect chance. "What's wrong with your bow? And if you need your knives sharpened well that's not that hard to do either, but like I said, it will cost you. "'' ---- ''Blodwen placed her hand on Kira's shoulder, "You do not trust him and yet your are willing to help him." She cocked her head to the side, "Do not give him the chance to attack you, it may be a trap... Would you like me to accompany you?"'' ---- "Money wouldn't be a thing to worry... This is a very old bow that I'm particularly attached to, though... Wouldn't want to live to any one's attention if not for some skilled smith..." He wraps his weapons in a rope and stuffs them into a leather bag walking towards the ladies. ---- '' Kira watched him approach, "Very well, give them to me and I can fix them for you, but it will take me a day or two to repair them you think you can go that long without them, if you like I'll meet you at the tavern in a day's time and I'll have them ready for you then. I'll also let you know how much once you come to pick them up, is that fair enough?" Still not trusting him, she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword while waiting for him to hand her the bag of weapons.'' ---- '' Blodwen took a hold of one of her daggers, not drawing it from the pouch. She watched the exchange and relaxed a little. "Kira, I have something to attend to. I shall take my leave." She bowed at both Kira and Eduard and slipped away into the trees.'' ---- '' Eduard slowly gets near Kira and extends his arms with the bag for her. "Something tells me you are very experimented in this matter. Am I right?" Looks at Blowden and nods at her exit. "You are long acquainted, I can tell it." He looks at Kira's face very seriously and says with a deep voice. "I'm off to Berna to discuss a very important job. A hit. In five days I'll need my stuff and besides my good manners, I can do whatever it takes to defend this bow. Keep that in mind while doing your job. And thank you in advance."'' ---- '' Kira took the items from him, tucking them under her arm she nodded, "Aye, that I am, I was taught by my father, he was a smithy, and trained me. In many things." She smirked at him, "Ah, so in other words if I break it, you break me...is that what you are telling me?" the thought made her chuckle, then smiling she nodded. "I will have your items ready for you in two days time, how far is Venice from Berna if you don't mind me asking."'' ---- "It's far... But I can send for the items and have them flown over there in time. You are located in Venice?" ---- '' Kira nodded, "For the time being I will be yes, but currently I'm staying at the tavern until I find a certain someone." She muttered and cursed at how hard he'd been to get ahold of. It shouldn't have been this hard to track down a wolf, but it was turning out to be a challenge.'' ---- '' Eduard agrees with the head and takes a deep breath. "And would this inn have vacancy?"'' ---- '' "Aye, they would, its doesn't cost much for a room, but I'll warn you to mind your manners while there, not everyone will take so kindly to you, oh, and you will see many different kinds of people, so don't anger anyone, things are tense enough as it is."'' ---- "I hear you. Let us get there, then." '''Eduard' lets himself be guided by Kira to the tavern.''